


we all are living in a dream

by wearethedreamersofdreams



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, With Capital Letters, prompt, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethedreamersofdreams/pseuds/wearethedreamersofdreams
Summary: I’m so sorryFor what?That this is not real





	we all are living in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Toothrotting fluff, until it's not.  
That treehouse building prompt at ECUK did things for me, then the angst arrived, and voila here it is
> 
> the title is a song from Imagine Dragons named Dream.

“Hey babe, could you maybe pass me the hammer and some pieces of wood, please?” Nicole said while leaning down from the ladder to reach for the pieces she had asked for. Waverly fake pouted while grabbing some large pieces of wood and the hammer to give to her girlfriend.

“But sweetie, why do you make me work so hard? Wasn’t this your amazing idea to make a treehouse?” Both Waverly and Nicole had moved closer to each other, the tip of their noses touching, both looking deeply into the eyes of each other while Waverly slowly handed over the stuff Nicole needed to put the last finishing touches to her treehouse.

To _their _treehouse.

Waverly had been asking Nicole to build a treehouse in the one big oak tree that they had in the big yard surrounding the Homestead. And after months of pestering Nicole had agreed to use her next day off on a sunny day to build the treehouse for Waverly.

And build Nicole did.

Waverly had taken up a seat on one of the lounge chairs in the garden to unabashedly check her girlfriend out while Nicole was working on it, and every time Nicole was using a hammer or using the saw, Waverly couldn’t help herself and drool over the bulging muscles that were visible through the muscle tank and shorts Nicole wore.

Nicole had been a vision and Waverly was here for it.

Waverly had spent the whole day watching Nicole build the treehouse and couldn’t help but feel as if this was too good to be true.

“Hey, Waves.” Nicole stuck her head outside the little door she had made in the treehouse, and Waverly looked up from her musings to see what her girlfriend wanted from her.

“I think I’m finished, do you want to come and have a look?” Waverly didn’t know how fast she could climb up the rope ladder Nicole had made to get up into the treehouse.

When Waverly stepped inside she couldn’t help but gasp out a quiet wow, while Nicole looked at her with hopeful and curious eyes.

“Holy shit Nicole, this is beautiful,” Waverly said while taking in everything Nicole had done in just one day.

Nicole had made sure that there were plenty of windows that would let in natural light over the day and the strings of fairy lights all around the little place would make sure the place was well lit in the night. It seemed as if Nicole had gone out of her way to get every pillow they had in the Homestead up into their new spot. The big nest of pillows and blankets looked cosy and a spot Waverly would spend many an evening with a good book and in Nicole’s arms. When Waverly had turned around on the spot at least three times she realized she hadn’t said a thing yet and that Nicole was fidgeting.

“I mean, it’s not finished yet. Not by a long shot. And I wanted to add some little things with you and…” before Nicole could finish what she wanted to say, Waverly had jumped into her arms and started to kiss her passionately.

“I guess this means that you like it? “ Nicole gasped in between kisses, grinning at the sudden energy her girlfriend gave her.

“Like it? Nicole, I _love _it! It’s just... “ both Nicole and Waverly stopped kissing each other at the same time, Nicole searching in Waverly’s eyes as to why she suddenly stopped, only finding sadness in the brown familiar eyes.

“What? Baby, what’s wrong?” Nicole took a step backwards as if she got punched in the gut by Waverly.

“I mean, Nicole I love what you’ve done. The treehouse is beautiful and all but... It saddens me to say that this is not real.” Nicole started to frown, what was Waverly going on about?

“Waves? What do you mean? The treehouse is real, I mean we are standing in it right now.” Nicole huffed nervously. Waverly caressed Nicole’s cheek while looking deeply into her eyes.

“This is not real, Nicole. You’ve been asleep for a while. And now it’s time to wake up.” Nicole frowned, she suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy.

“I’m so sorry my love, but it's for the best,” Waverly said, while slowly pushing Nicole down on the mountain of pillows, Nicole meanwhile felt incapable of moving any of her body parts.

“Waves, what’s going on?” 

“Just remember Nicole, we’ll find each other again.”

“_Waverly!” _Nicole gasped awake, feeling hands on her shoulders, trying to trash out of the way before her unknown attacker would hurt her.

“Haught! Sit still for a second will ya!” Nicole recognized that voice, it wasn’t the angelic and warm voice of Waverly, but that of her sister.

“Wynonna? What’s going on? Where is Waverly?” Nicole looked into Wynonna’s eyes, who was looking at Nicole with panic in her eyes.

“Haught, promise me not to freak out on me okay?” Nicole did one last desperate move to get out of the death grip Wynonna was holding onto her shoulders before slumping down. She watched quietly as Wynonna took a deep breath.

“Waverly is stuck in the Garden of Eden together with Doc.”

_“What?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry?  
it's been a while since I've written, so please leave me some constructive criticism.  
this is a oneshot for now but who knows?
> 
> hit me up on the twitter @JenniferEarp_


End file.
